1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wall framing and particularly to specific areas and jobs of framing that the ordinary “C” stud has a problem doing or can not do physically.
2. Background Information
Presently, the art of wall framing systems is rendered inefficient in several respects. Many of these inefficiencies arise from the limitations of the standard “C” stud as well as other prior art studs and/or stud systems. At the present time, the standard “C” stud is designed to make straight walls 4½″ thick with only metal electrical conduit running through it. The standard “C” stud system needs special studs and tools to complete most framing projects.
These are the non-exclusive framing areas in which the standard “C” stud must have special studs/studding and/or tools on the job site in order to properly frame them, namely: A) sound proofing the walls; B) creating curves laterally (horizontally); C) creating curves vertically; D) creating curves both laterally and vertically at the same time; E) creating 2½ finished walls wherein wires can be run and at the same time be sound proof; F) creating any thickness walls that can curve or angle or go straight independent of the other side of the wall; G) create remodeled walls that an be extended to make contact with both the floor and the ceiling; H) create braces and supports easily; I) easily install wires after the wall has been completed; J) fur-out walls only using 2″ of floor space and still run electrically wires; K) install 1½″ drain lines in the standard 4½″ thick walls; L) run electrical, pipes, computer, security, sound and telephone through the chases in the wall; M) easily attach rough-in fixtures to the interior of the walls using only zip ties; and N) creating bulkheads and unusual wall configurations.
It is thus apparent from the above that there is a need for a stud and/or stud system that can perform the above framing tasks.
It is thus further apparent from the above that there is a need for a stud and/or stud system that can accomplish the fourteen jobs set forth above.
It is thus even further apparent from the above that there is a need for a stud and/or stud system that can accomplish at least the fourteen jobs set forth above.